The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, as an image reading device mounted in an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, there has been known a device in which light is irradiated from a line-shaped light source to a document placed on a document table glass and a photoelectric conversion unit receives reflected light from the document via a mirror. The image reading device, for example, has one light source and three mirrors (first to third mirrors). The light source and the first mirror are held by a first carriage and the second and third mirrors are held by a second carriage. The first and second carriages are supported by a pair of rail members arranged spaced apart from each other in a main scanning direction so as to be movable in a sub-scanning direction (a direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction). At the time of image reading, the first and second carriages are respectively driven by a driving mechanism at a predetermined speed in the sub-scanning direction.